Gardening For Dummies
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Regina needs the sheriff's help with something. SwanQueen, kind of PWP so if that's not your thing, skip this one :P


Pairing: SwanQueen.

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I make no profit.

AN: So the premises for this sort of pointless story is that Emma and Regina are together and it's been some time since the curse broke and they got Henry back. Basically, Regina is once again back to Mayor and things are relatively normal. Or, I think, I've also managed to write it so it could be before the curse broke at all. Anyway the point is, they know each other and are together. I guess it could be considered PWP.

AN2: For those interested or just wondering, the reason she plants two and not one is because plum trees are very rarely able to produce fruit unless there are other plum trees around because they can't self-fertile aka self-pollinate. But since it's sort of a PWP, who cares?! :P

* * *

"Oh good, you're here," Regina says with a smile when she opens the door to find the sheriff standing there with a curious frown.

"What's up?"

"I need your help with something," the brunette responds as she turns and motions for the other woman to follow, which she does, albeit with raised brows as she's led straight through the house and out to the garden.

"I need you to do some…gardening for me," Regina tells the other woman when they stop, amused at the look of incredulity that crosses the blonde's face.

"What?"

The Mayor ignores the question, letting her eyes roam over the other woman. "It really is far too warm outside for you to be wearing that uniform. Why don't you lose the pants and shirt and I'll find something more suitable dear?" she says with a smirk and it's clearly not meant as a question, but as a command.

"I-What-" Emma splutters, looking at the other woman as if she has lost her mind.

The brunette adopts a displeased look when the woman doesn't immediately do as she's told and she takes a step closer, hands reaching out to start unbuttoning the light brown shirt that is the sheriff's uniform. She scowls when the blonde quickly bats her hands away and takes a step away from her.

"What are you- this is not-" Emma tries before she takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm on duty and it's not the sheriff's job to do gardening for the town's citizens."

Regina's eyes narrow dangerously at being denied what she wants. "No, but it _is_ the sheriff's job to do what the Mayor asks because she's the boss."

The blonde's own eyes contract as she looks harshly at the infuriating woman in front of her. "Not with _gardening_. It's abuse of power."

The brunette looks away nonchalantly. "Nevertheless, that's what I'm asking. And if you won't, I'll be more than happy to relieve you of your position."

Emma looks at the Mayor in disbelief before her features contort in anger. "You know what, _fine_," she says as she furiously starts unbuttoning her shirt, missing the way the other woman's gaze follows her fingers' every move and the way she rakes her eyes hungrily along the revealed skin when the sheriff wrenches the fabric off and tosses it at the nearby table.

"Just so you know, this is _not_ okay," the blonde adds as she opens her trousers and slides them unceremoniously down her legs. Regina's eyes flit hungrily along smooth thighs and toned calves before snapping her eyes away quickly when the other woman focuses on her again.

"And I'm _so_ mad at you," Emma ends, hands settling against her hips as she stands glaring at the other woman in just her tank top and white girl boxers.

"Duly noted dear," the Mayor replies, her lips pursing for a moment as she looks the other woman over appreciatively before she disappears inside, only to return a moment later with a pair of shorts. She tosses them at the blonde casually and the woman fumbles, barely managing to catch them before they fall to the ground. Emma looks angrily over at the brunette who simply cocks her brow in a silent '_I'm waiting_' and growls before she aggressively starts pulling them on.

The shorts are…short. And snug. If the sheriff didn't know better she'd say they were made from her measurements to fit her body exactly. She glances over at Regina to see her studying her with an entirely too pleased smirk that makes her blood boil.

"What am I supposed to do then," Emma asks with a sneer as she makes her best authoritative stance to try and intimidate the other woman. The Mayor just grins wide at the blonde's petulance and walks over to pick up what the woman will need.

"Henry has been pestering me about getting a plum tree so I want you to plant it," Regina explains as she pushes a shovel into the other woman's hands. The sheriff's mouth drops open in disbelief as she actually looks around for the first time and notices two small unplanted trees not far from where they're standing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I've already moved them where they should be so just dig right next to where they're standing," the brunette says, ignoring the other woman's outburst as she saunters over to the sunbed not far from them and sits down. "Oh, and remember to dig deep enough," she adds with a condescending smirk.

"You are un-fucking-believable, you know that?"

Regina merely raises her brows in amusement and the sheriff has to fight the urge to stomp her foot.

"And what exactly will you be doing while I slave away for you with this ridiculous task?" Emma asks as she crosses her arms and looks sourly at the other woman. "Just lie there and enjoy the scenery?"

"Precisely," the Mayor replies with a flash of white teeth, ignoring the scowl and muttered words of disbelief that follows her affirmation.

"Fucking crazy, manipulative, evil woman," the blonde growls to herself as she strides angrily over to where the trees are standing and jabs the shovel angrily down into the ground.

Regina's tongue darts unconsciously out to wet her lips as she keeps her eyes trained closely on the other woman, her eyes shining with delight at the way the sheriff's bare arms and legs flexes as she works furiously on digging a hole.

Every so often, Emma glances over at the other woman to see that she's watching her like a hawk. When she moves to put the first three into the hole she's dug, she looks over to see the Mayor still staring at her intently, her gaze never wavering, and she finds herself growing annoyed with the way the woman doesn't even seem to care that the blonde sees it.

"Enjoying the scenery," the sheriff tells herself with a huff as she pushes the earth she has removed back around the roots of the new tree. And then she freezes. _Enjoying the scenery_. Of course. And Emma fights the urge to slap herself at her own stupidity at what she should have picked up on way sooner.

When the blonde stands and brushes the earth from her hands before raising her arms over her head as if stretching sore muscles, making her tank top ride up to reveal a patch of smooth skin of her stomach, Regina knows she's been figured out and smirks. It quickly grows into a full on grin when the sheriff starts digging at a deliberately slower pace for the second tree than the first one.

Emma takes extra care to bend at the waist and not the knees – thank God this isn't a long lasting task or her back would be ruined tomorrow - and flex her muscles more than is necessary each time she lifts the shovel with earth. And even if it makes the job way harder than it has to be, she feels it's worth it when she glances over to see the brunette staring at her without shame, teeth biting at her lower lip as she clearly enjoys what she's seeing.

The Mayor has to fight to keep herself still, hands clenching unconsciously as she forces herself not to squirm while she watches with hungry eyes as a light sheen of sweat and heat from the sun coats the blonde's skin over flexing muscles. It's quite a sight and Regina isn't nearly delusional enough to deny how much of a turn on it is to watch the play of well-defined muscles when the sheriff gets physical.

She stands with regret when she sees that Emma is almost finished with her task, more than aware of the wetness between her thighs from her own sweet torture, and makes her way inside to get some water. It won't do to have the other woman dehydrated after all. And she could use something for her own suddenly dry throat as well.

The blonde brushes the dirt of her hands as best she can, frowning at how some of it sticks to her slightly sweaty palms, and saunters over to the brunette when she sees her return with two bottles of water. She's a little annoyed with herself for finding that any anger she had towards the other woman earlier is long gone.

When she stops in front of Regina, the sheriff raises her hands in front of herself, palms up, and the Mayor rolls her eyes briefly as she unscrews the cork of one bottle and lets the water flow down into the open hands. Once Emma is satisfied that her hands are relatively clean, she takes the bottle from the brunette and raises it to her lips with a teasing smirk.

It's honestly not done on purpose when a trickle of the cool liquid escapes her mouth and makes its way slowly down her chin and exposed throat.

Regina watches the blonde closely as she drinks; the way her head is canted slightly backwards and how her throat moves as she swallows the water. Her skin is still coated with that light sheen from the work and the heat of the weather, making her skin glisten beautifully in the sunlight. Then a small trickle of liquid escapes slowly down the throat she's so focused on and the Mayor is unable to keep a moan from breaking free through her parted lips as she imagines leaning over and following the liquid's path with her tongue.

Emma lowers the bottle and grins cockily when their eyes lock. "Is there something you wanted Madame Mayor?" she teases, loving how the other woman's eyes darken ever so slightly.

"Yes," the brunette husks as she takes a step closer into the other woman's personal space, a tingle running down the sheriff's spine at the low register of the other woman's voice. Regina trails her tongue from the bottom of the blonde's throat all the way up to her ear.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispers, smirking at the shudder that runs through the other woman.

Emma turns her head just enough to capture full, dark lips with her own pink ones and their tongues tangle together in quickly heated want.

"I can do that," the sheriff replies a little breathlessly when they pull apart for air as she pushes Regina backwards to the sunbed she occupied when she watched her work.

The Mayor sits down quickly, pulling the blonde with her as she lies back and forcing the woman to settle over her, as their lips meet hungrily again.

Emma grins when they pull apart, moving one leg from where she's perched on top of the brunette to settle between her legs, forcing them apart with her knee as she settles back down, making the skirt rise a few inches further up.

Without preamble, the blonde moves her hand under Regina's skirt, forcing it up even further, letting her fingers trail up a thigh before finding damp panties and pushing them carelessly aside. She leans down to claim another hungry kiss and the Mayor moans into it as nimble fingers glide once, twice, through the wetness accumulated there before pressing two fingers inside her opening.

The brunette breaks away from their heated kissing with a groan when Emma doesn't move her fingers immediately, instead keeping them still, enjoying the warmth and wetness that surrounds her digits.

"Fuck me," Regina pleads, taking the other woman's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging as she tries to move her hips, only to have the sheriff press down to keep her from achieving her goal. The blonde raises her head enough to look down at the woman beneath her, soaking in the look of desperation and need on her face, before she smirks.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

And then she leans down and latches onto the brunette's throat as she starts moving her fingers.

The pace is not slow or gentle; the woman had begged to be fucked after all, and the Mayor gasps in delight as her fingers grasp shoulders tightly and her hips try to follow the quick pace of fingers moving rapidly in and out of her. She holds on for dear life, nails digging into soft flesh, hips canting frantically to keep up, as she exposes her throat as best she can to the hungry lips of the other woman.

"Fuck yes," she moans when the heel of Emma's hand somewhat clumsily finds her clit and starts rubbing, the pace of the fingers moving inside her only broken for a second before they adapt to the new position, and Regina feels her breath growing rapidly heavier. The blood is rushing through her veins; her heart pounding in her ears and her walls clenching desperately at the blonde's digits, as her body rises quickly towards sweet bliss.

It takes far less time than she wants before she's oh so very close. The sheriff must be aware of this too, because she bites down where neck meets shoulder and Regina releases a high pitched moan, almost a scream, as she topples over that precarious edge, waves crashing, as her body is finally set free.

Emma lets the brunette cling tightly to her as she slowly comes down from her height, briefly wondering if anyone heard the other woman's loud cry before pushing it to the back of her mind. She doesn't care. She's not ashamed to let people know she is the one who can make the always poised Mayor and former Queen crumble under her skilled fingers.

When Regina eventually manages to calm her breathing and release the death grip she has on the other woman, she laughs in delight and the blonde smiles down at her amused.

"All that trouble just for this?" the sheriff questions, wondering why the other woman would bother setting things up like this when she'd be more than happy to indulge her if she just asked.

"Well, if you knew you wouldn't have been able to play the part with such gusto would you?" the brunette explains with a satisfied smirk, watching the surprised look that washes over the other woman at her confession.

"You're making me angry and forcing me to do labor because it turns you on?"

Emma watches curiously as the Mayor bites her lip and adopts a guilty look.

The ringing of her phone interrupts the moment and the blonde chuckles as she scrambles off the other woman and bends over to retrieve it from her discarded pants.

When she hangs up and turns back to face the brunette, Regina is standing behind her looking all put together again. If it weren't for the slightly mussed hair, somewhat swollen lips and the rapidly darkening mark on her throat, the sheriff would never know that the woman just got fucked.

"Duty calls," she tells the woman sheepishly as she picks up her shirt and pulls it on. She grins when the Mayor bats her hands away and starts buttoning it up for her, fingers brushing softly, but deliberately against her skin. Once Regina is done the blonde wriggles her hips as she pushes the shorts down and off before tucking on her trousers. She rolls her eyes in playful exasperation when the brunette runs a hand through her tousled hair and then smoothes it down.

"You so owe me," Emma states as she leans over to peck the other woman softly.

"I'll repay you tonight," the Mayor promises with a smirk before they share another brief kiss. "And remember to wash your hands," she adds with a gleam in her eyes as she pats the blonde's ass playfully and sends her away.

Emma grins all the way back to the station. God she loves that woman, even if she drives her crazy.


End file.
